


On The Run

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, First 2 chapters take place in the future, Guns, Lesbian Emma Agreste, Main Character Shot, Minor Character Death, Miraculous Age Up Characters, New York City, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: In the future Emma Agreste of the MIS is dealing with a Hostage Situation. While 24 years previously Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste discover a criminal organisation called Orion who wants them dead. What makes it worse is that Orion knows the identity of Ladybug and Cat Noir.Marinette and Adrien go to New York to take them down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emma Agreste/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Special Agent Emma Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRLXGIRL SMUT

In a small room is a 35 year old man with short brown hair, wearing a green t-shirt and brown trousers. He is looking out of the window. 

"You know it's wrong to break into places you're not allowed in" he stops to breath for a few seconds "Looking at your ID your name is Emma Agreste" 

"Yawn, so fucking boring, you're putting me to sleep" 

The man turns around, Emma Agreste is tied up to the chair she is sitting in. She has blue hair like her mothers, but wears it down and green eyes liker her fathers, she is wearing a Blue shirtless shirt, jeans and black leather jacket she is 17 years old. 

"All you do is talk and fucking talk, you were talking for 10 straight minutes. One of the most mother fucker of the shit talking moment I have ever listen to" 

"Emma just tell me what you were doing here? then I can kill you for wasting my time" 

"Its simple really I was shagging your daughter" The man grasp "And your wife" 

The man then presses a button on his iPad which causes an electric shock to be send through Emma making her scream. 

"Ok so I didn't have sex with your wife, but your daughter on the other hand she kiss me first and in return I gave her first orgasm" 

The man threw the iPad on the floor and walks right up to Emma putting his hand over her neck. "You are going to tell me everything about yourself", "Could you first let go of me Jeff Harris". Jeff lets go of Emma

"How do you know my name?" 

"Its simple really I know everything about you, including what you're doing" 

Jeff pulls out a gun from the desk and points it at Emma "Just one thing before you blow my brains out. Don't you want to know how I got here?" 

"Why yes" he puts the gun on the desk "Well first you need to know about my beautiful partner, she is a pro at what she does and right now she is currently laying down out there with a sniper riffle waiting for the right moment to let go of the trigger" 

"You don't even through where you are, we blindfolded you before taking you here" 

"Yes but before that, I worked out your based of operations and let you catch me, I wanted you to bring me here on the 17th floor right by the right hand side, second window to the left" 

"And what does that mean to me" 

"I wasn't talking to you. You got all that?" Jeff looked at her confused "Good... then take the shot" she looks to the window 

Jeff turns around where a bullet comes through the window going right into his chest. He turns around and puts two fingers over his chest they are covered in blood, he pulls back on the trigger and lets go, Emma then using her left leg kicks Jeff down. The gun flies out as the bullet was being left go it flew in the air and falling right in Jeff mouth.

On the other building Grace Johnson looks from her sniper riffle. She is wearing a blue shirt and jeans, has brown hair, plus a brown jacket. "Hey Emma your ok in there?"

"Still tied to the chair" Grace pressed a button on a bracelet which cause the riffle to disappear into the bracelet, she then opens a portal into the room that Emma is in.

Grace walks up to Emma and untied her form the chair, Emma gets up and kisses Grace on the lips, Grace lets go "We need to continue with the mission" 

Emma and Grace run out of the room and into the hallway "We need to get into the control room ASAP" Emma said as they reach the corner and two guys came and started firing guns at them, Emma and Grace shoot back shooting them dead. 

***Control Room***

In the control room there is a guy on a computer and two bodyguards, on the other side Emma and Grace arrived. Emma presses her bracelet and two batons appeared in the air, she catches them, she turns to Grace who is loading her gun "Ready?", "Yes"

They go in and punching and gunshots are herd. 

Inside, Emma ruses to the computer, and starts typing on it. 

A missile is showing heading to Paris. 

"We got 5 minutes until the missile hits Paris" Grace saids 

"I'm working on it", Emma types a bit more "Yes got it" Emma was now in control of the missile, she flies it into the English Channel. 

Emma and Grace look at each other and gave a high five. 

Outside MIS officers are taking the bad guys away. Emma and Grace were talking to officers "Thanks for everything".

Emma and Grace walked onto the main street they were in Portsmouth. Emma presses her bracelet and a portal appears they jump through arriving back in Paris by The Eiffel Tower, Emma puts her arms around Grace.  
"So Grace seeing how both my parents are away how about we go to my place and we can have some fun"  
"You want me to taste your juices?", "Yes and unlike last time my Dad won't interrupt"  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed"  
"My Dad came into my bedroom while I had my mouth sucking your breaths and your hand was touching my pussy and he was asking us what favour weeding cake we want" 

***Emma Bedroom***

Emma bedroom door opened with Emma and Grace in full on kissing mode, Grace pushes Emma up on the blue wall, she removes Emma leather jacket throwing it on the floor, she then removes her shirt, she puts two fingers over a tattoo of a Cat Noir logo which is on Emma's back. "Jump" Emma jumps into Grace as she carried her to her bed. 

Grace puts Emma down on the bed, Emma removed Grace shirt, Grace gets on top of Emma, the trousers were removed and it was back to kissing. 

***Warehouse***

A box of weapons and drugs are being loaded into boxes "Everything is ready sir" a 30 year old man wearing a black t-shirt and jeans saids to a guy in a blue suit "Perfect" he saids with an evil smile" 

***Emma Bedroom***

Loud heavy breathing was heard from Emma and Grace was now under the covers naked and pounding into each other "I'm almost there", "I going to cum", "Then cum" Both girls cum at the same time, the cum goes over each of their bodies. 

Grace moves up to Emma laying next to her, her head near her breast, Emma pulled the covers over them while Grace wrapped her arms around Emma. 

"That was amazing Grace" Grace kisses Emma on the lips "I love you Emma", "I love you too Grace" 

Emma then moves under the covers "Emma want are you oh, oh yeah, that the spot" suddenly Emma's phone rings "Don't answer it Emma, I need my juices inside of you" Emma climbs out of her bed and answers her phone "Hello Special Agent Agreste... yes, hm, me and Grace will be there asap" Emma reaches for her underwear and puts it on "Whats wrong Emma?", "Get dress now, there's a Hostage Situation at the government building there saying it's Orion"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that's the end of chapter 1, don't worry Marinette and Adrien will appear, it's just that the future scenes are all about Emma and Grace. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Emma deals with the Hostage Situation and discovers something that will change her parents world forever.


	2. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Grace take on a Hostage Situation and discover something that will spell trouble for her Parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains death and Suicide you have been warned.

10:30pm and 15 minutes after getting the call Emma Agreste and Grace Johnson arrived at the government building, they were back in the clothes they were wearing before having sex but now had blue MIS jackets and baseball caps like the ones the FBI agents wear. 

The area was already cornered off. Police officers were already there, Emma and Grace walked into a tent, which had many computers and officers there.

She saw Cat Noir talking with a police officer "Hugo, what can you tell me so far?" Cat Noir turns to wear Emma is "Hey sis, still trying to get the lowdown, Ladybug is double checking" 

Hugo is a year younger then Emma, he also has Blue hair, he wears a blue t-shirt and green trousers. 

Less than a second later, Ladybug arrives "Theres like 30 hostages in their, Oh hey sis how are you?" Emma crossed her arms "Perfectly fine" Louise then notice that the bottom of Emma's shirt was not neat "You and Grace were" Ladybug then moves her body back and forward like a person does then they are putting their private part in another persons body. 

Louise is the youngest of the Agreste children she is the only one with Blonde hair, she is 2 years younger than Hugo. Louise wears a red shirt and brown leather jacket, she does her hair in a ponytail. 

"It was a bit more full on than that Louise" Grace said "Really Grace" 

Just then Captain Roger Raincormprix comes in with a radio "Emma it's for you" Roger hands the radio to Emma, she presses it "This is Special Agent Emma Agreste of the Miraculous International service"  
On the other side a voice is heard a deep dark voice coming from a man in his 40s "So this is the famous Emma Agreste", "Michael Edwards what the fuck do you want?" 

"I want to talk with you face to face, I'm in the main hall on the 3rd floor", "Realise one hostage then I will speak to you", "Deal" 

"Emma sweetie you think that this is a good idea?" "Of course not but I took Orion down, I can deal with a high member" Grace kisses Emma on the lips "Just get in there and get out" 

Emma walks pass the officers to the front of the building. A hostage comes out a 24 year old women who is very scared "RUN" she saids before being blowed up, Grace, Hugo and Louise run to Emma "EMMA" Grace helps her Girlfriend up, Emma presses her bracelet and an SIG Pro gun appears checking if there are bullets she rushes in "Save the hostages".

Emma runs across the dark rooms she arrives at the door to the main hall she opens it and sees an office chair "Emma Agreste", "Michael Edwards what do you want?" Michael gets up "Simple to tell you that you are going to lose" 

Emma laughs to herself "Don't know how thats going to happen, I'm the one that brought Orion down remember, because of me, your nothing" 

"Won't be two sure about that, your world is going to change, your see" Michael brings out a packet of pills "NO" Michael puts them down in mouth before falling onto the floor. 

Emma puts to fighters on his neck to fell a pulse "Dead" a text message went off on her phone she looks at it. GRACE - Get to Room 2B now.

Outside the hostages are running to the police who are taking them to hospital. 

Emma with her gun ready to left go of the trigger, runs to room 2B she opens it and sees Grace, Hugo and Louise there, the room has many bullet holes in the walls "What happen?" Emma asks.

"There's a Time Machine that was just used by Orion themselves" Louise said

"Michael says that my world is going to change" 

"And I think I know what they plan on doing with it" Hugo saids holding a picture, he hands it to Emma, she looks at it "This is bad Orion has gone back in time to assassinated our parents and we have no way of stopping them" 

The picture shows teenage Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the park having a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Orion are going to take out Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste so that Emma is never born and Orion wins.
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette and Adrien come face to face with danger and make a huge choice that will change their lives forever.


	3. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion makes it first move against Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Character Death

The sun rises in Paris on a sunny day. Birds tweeting, grown ups getting ready for work and kids for school. In a bakery a 17 year old girl is sleeping "Adrien... A house... three kids and a cat. Nah, forget the cat; a hamster" 

Meanwhile in the Agreste Mansion, Adrien Agreste wakes up, he climbs out of bed walks to the bathroom and closes it, he then removes his red with black spot boxers and steps into the shower and turns it on.

***Time Skip***

The Agreste car arrives at the school. Adrien steps out with a huge smile on his face, he sees Alya and Nino talking "Alya, Nino" he saids as he is running to them "Adrien" they both say at the same time, the 3 of them have a hug "Where Marinette?" Adrien asks, he looks at Alya "Let me guess, she is still fast asleep" Nino nodded.

Adrien pulled out his phone and went into his contacts and pressed on Marinette, he put it on speaker "Hello" came a tired voice from the other side "Hey Mari, it's Adrien", "A-Adrien" Alya gigged "Why are you calling me this early?", "Because you only have 15 minutes before lessons start Marinette... Marinette?" Adrien hears the phone go dead "She hang up" 8 minutes later Marinette came rushing into the classroom "Made it" 

After school was finished everyone was getting ready to leave "I will see you at the park in an hour" Adrien said to Marinette who blushed in return.

Alya appears from behind Marinette "You're going to be ok?", "Yes going to a photoshoot with Adrien Agreste, but what if I make a mistake and trip over Adrien, breaking his perfect nose and then he will hate me for the rest of his life and we will never get married and have our 3 kids Emma, Hugo and Louise" Marinette puts in head down in shame. 

Alya rolls her eyes "Girl listen to me" Marinette looks up "Adrien is one of the nicest person I have ever met which is saying something seeing that for a while is only friend was Chloe and his Father is not really a person to get along with, But Adrien cares about you" 

At the park everyone is getting ready to set up the photoshoot. Adrien was sitting by the water fountain looking at a sliver necklace that has a small diamond inside of it. 

***48 HOURS EARLIER - ADRIEN'S BEDROOM***

Adrien sitting on the sofa looking at a necklace which was in his hand "Plagg?" Plagg is sitting on the table in front of him eating his camembert, he flipped it in the air before going in his mouth then he looked at Adrien. "Yes?", "Do you think she will like it?", "Who Ladybug?", "No not Ladybug, she only sees me as a friend, I mean Marinette" 

Plagg files next to Adrien "Do you like Marinette?", "Yes, she is amazing, kind, funny, sweet, her smile lights up my light" Plagg nodded each time "So where do you think your feelings start from?" 

"Maybe when I gave her my umbrella, or slow dancing in Chloe hotel, being chase allover Paris by my crazy fans while Marinette was in her pjs or that she made the scarf that I through was from my Father and she didn't tell me because she wanted me to be happy that my Father got me something after then a pen" 

"Or my favourite" Plagg butted in "Is you in her bedroom breaking down in her arms, because how much you hate your life and how your Father is a huge arsehole, you were crying so much, your tears were going down her top which was making it see-through, you could see her br" 

"PLAGG" Adrien went red in embarrassment "That was a personal moment which I don't like to me reminded of" 

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Marinette arrives at the park and sees Adrien, she walks over to Adrien "H-hey Adrien", "Hey Marinette" the two have a hug before sitting down. 

As Vincent and The Gorilla were talking Adrien takes hold of both Marinette hands "Marinette I want to give you something" Marinette eyes looked at Adrien who reach for something in his bag and brought out a small box, Marinette grasp "I walking pass the Jewellery store and saw this and I knew that you would love it" Marinette opened it "Adrien it's beautiful"  
"Can I put it on you?" Marinette smiles "Yes" she turns her back so Adrien can put the necklace around her neck. Adrien could not believe what he is seeing Marinette looks beautiful. 

Vincent notices Marinette and Adrien "We are ready" he walks to where Adrien and Marinette are lost in their own little world "Ok you two lovebirds lets get to wo" suddenly without warning a shot was heard as a bullet whet right into Vincent's head killing him, he falls down, Adrien and Marinette fall into the fountain, people are screaming and running. 

Adrien pulls Marinette out "We need to get out of here" they run but get lost in the crowd 

Marinette and Adrien make it to a toilet both of them on different side's "We need to save Adrien/Marinette" Tikki and Plagg nodded "Tikki Spots On", "Plagg Claws Out" Marinette and Adrien become Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive at the scene they notice a number of dead bodies "We need to find the shooter" Cat Noir said "I just hope that Marinette is ok", "Marinette as in Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Do you love her?" Cat stopped in his tracks "Yes and can we focus on the tasked on hand", "Sure thing Kitty, I love Adrien Agreste" Cat Noir then notices a man with a gun going into a building on the end of the road "Hey you" Cat yells, the man runs, Ladybug and Cat Noir chase after him.

Running into the building they see the man running up the stairs, he shoots down at the heroes who duck for cover, before running up the stairs after him, they made it to the roof walking quietly then heavily gunfire went off causing Ladybug and Cat Noir to run to a wall to hide behind. 

"You two can't hide forever, I already know who you are" Ladybug and Cat Noir look at each other in complete shock, Ladybug then hears the sound of feet, she brings out her yoyo and using the camera notices the man is on the side of the same wall. She takes a deep breath before stepping out of the wall and pushes the man up the wall, grabbing his gun and pointing it at him. 

Cat Noir is very shocked that his former crush is pointing a gun "Why don't you let go of the trigger" 

"Ladybug don't listen to him" 

"Do it Ladybug feel that power" 

Ladybug pulls back on the trigger "No Ladybug don't" 

She lets go but noting happens the man laughs "You are so dumb, I removed the bullets" Ladybug punched him the nose, the man took the gun back from Ladybug. 

Using her Yoyo she tied him up "Tell me who you are?" 

"Jonny Mayo" 

"You said that you know who we are" 

"Yes I do where I'm from everyone does" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Taking down the target" 

"Who's the target?" Jonny saids nothing, Ladybug looks at Cat who in return swings his baton over Jonny face "Tell me again, who is the target?" 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste" 

Ladybug brings the rope back into her yoyo "Why do you want 2 kids dead?" 

"That's not for you to know" he starts to walk "Oh no you don't" Ladybug starts to walk towards him, Jonny turns around and opens his jacket showing a very shocked Ladybug and Cat Noir a bomb vest "One more step and I blow our selfs up" Ladybug and Cat Noir hold hands "You can't stop us, we are two powerful, your world is changing forever" he then runs right to the edge of the building, Ladybug and Cat Noir rush to him but are send flying when he explodes in midair. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived at an alleyway "Cat?", "Yes My Lady", "Its time", "Time for what?", "Time to reveal our identities to each other" 

"Are you sure? but you said" 

"I know what I said but after what has happen, my life is never going to be same and I need you" Cat reaches for Ladybug hand "Ok Claws Inn", "Spots Off". 

"Adrien"

"Marinette" 

The two teens look at each other "I'm so glad it's you" they both say at the same time before having a huge passionate kiss, Adrien pushing Marinette up the wall, then Adrien phone goes off 

"Hello, yes I'm fine, I'm by an alleyway on the other side of the park, I'm with Marinette" 

"Thats The Gorilla he will be here in 5 minutes" 

Arriving at The Dupain-Cheng home, Marinette steps out she turns and looks at Adrien "I will see you at school tomorrow", "I love you Marinette" Marinette smiles back "I love you too Adrien" Adrien kiss Marinette on the lips. The car drives off "Don't say anything" The Gorilla smiles. 

Marinette opens the front door and saw her parents who run to her giving her a huge hug "We were so worried" Tom said "Were you hurt?" Sabine asked "No, Adrien kept me save".

Adrien entered the cold and empty mansion that was his home, Nathalie came out of the atelier, she sees Adrien and gives him a huge hug "I'm so sorry, you must have been so scared" 

"I'm ok Nathaile, Marinette kept me save" Nathalie stopped hugging Adrien "Is my Father here?" 

"He is returning from a trip should be back in 2 days"

***Marinette's Bedroom***

Marinette was sitting in her chair, looking at a USB stick "Marinette why do you have a USB stick?" Tikki asks 

***FLASHBACK***

Ladybug takes the USB out of Jonny's jacket before taking his gun

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"You did what" Tikki said "The Yoyo picked up on the USB stick, I need to know who I'm dealing with? Who ever he worked for knows that me and Adrien are Ladybug and Cat Noir" she puts the USB into her computer "OK lets see what we are dealing with" she opens the folder on the screen. 

***NEXT DAY***

Lessons went on as usual, everyone was talking about the shooting, Adrien and Marinette acted as usual and no one knew of their relationship even Alya and Nino had no idea that their ship has sailed. "OK class" Miss Bustier said "In your groups of two, you can go to the library to work".

At the Library Adrien and Marinette are sitting alone in a corner on the right hand side.

"I found out who we are dealing with" 

"Who are we dealing with? And how did you find out?"

"They are called Orion and I pick-pocketed Jonny before I took his gun" 

"What did you find out about Orion?" 

"Nothing really expect where they are based and it's just a city thats it, no address but once I get there I can find it" 

"You're going to take them down?" Adrien was very shocked that his Lady was going to be going on a very dangerous mission. 

"I've got no choice, they know who we are, but I know that they won't stop so I am going tonight with or without you" 

"Oh i'm coming 100%" 

"Your can't tell anyone about this, you have to lead your old life behind, plus this is very dangerous much more than Hawk Moth, there is a 90% chance of us getting killed because of this" 

Adrien touches Marinette's hands "I'm your Boyfriend, you won't be alone Bugaboo" 

Marinette blushed back 

"So where are we going?" 

"New York"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So a lot happens in this Chapter, things are getting serious after all Vincent has been killed off. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette and Adrien arrived in New York while Back in Paris, Françoise Dupont High School gets attacked by a Orion member.


	4. New York/Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are in Paris while Orion attacks Françoise Dupont High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does contain a school shooting you have been warned.

***6:20pm JFK International Airport***

After 8 hours and 20 Minutes in the air Marinette and Adrien arrived in New York to start their take down off Orion. 

Stepping into the terminal, Marinette, looked out of the window and saw New York in the background "Welcome to New York City, aka The Big Apple" Adrien said from behind her.

"Shame we're not here as tourist" Marinette looked at Adrien "It's sad, but what we doing is good and next time we come, we can be tourists". 

After getting their bags they got into a Taxi. Adrien told the driver were to take them. 

They arrived at their apartment which was only 5 minutes away from Central Park and Times Square. 

Adrien brought out a set of keys and open the door "How did you find this place Adrien?" 

"Simple really Its owned by a family member who is no longer with us" 

Marinette looked in awe at the place she and Adrien would be living in, it was nice and cosy, not two big or small. There was a kitchen and living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was painted in lot of nice colours. 

"Our based of operations Princess. What do you think about it?" 

"I Love it" 

***Paris - 3 Months Later***

When Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were reported missing it send shockwaves across Paris and the entertainment world. 

Everyone from Police to PI's were send to find them but nothing, even Adrien's fans had no clue where they were. 

Everyone in Paris was worried that two teenagers were missing all of their friends and Parents. Tom and Sabine were super worried that their daughter was missing, scared in that big world. What if something happens to her? but she had Adrien with her and Adrien will take care of her.

Gabriel meanwhile was beyond angry when he return from his business trip to find out that his son was missing and just before a very important photoshoot everything was ruined now for The Gabriel Brand.   
He also heard about the shooting at Adrien Photoshoot, he knew that the outside world was not safe for him even with his akumas and all and he wanted to return him to how things were before homeschooled and no friends because they had change him taking away his Agreste. 

The missing voids of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were felt allover school, especially for their classmates. 

It had been 45 minutes since lessons started and Miss Bustier's class was running lessons as usual, but Alya Césaire was feeling down as her BFF was missing. She remember talking to Marinette on the day of the shooting and less then 24 hours later she was reported missing, but she was with Adrien and maybe they were having a romanic holiday together. 

Alya looks next to Nino Lahiffe her boyfriend. He was missing his bro Adrien Agreste. They were both worried for their friends, having them go missing right after they were near a shooting had to mean something? 

Alya puts her hand up "Miss Bustier?" Bustier looked at Alya "Yes Alya?", "Can I go to the Bathroom?", " Of course you can".

Alya walks into the Bathroom she does not realise that a man with a gun is right behind her. 

***New York***

In the 3 months since arriving in New York, Marinette and Adrien had been doing their best to take down Orion. They had narrow their location but still needed have yet to find any members. 

Their wardrobe has also change. Adrien was now wearing a blue shirt, a green t-shirt underneath, he does two buttons up being the 3rd and 4th ones, he's blue jeans are the same plus he is wearing new trainers. 

Marinette wardrobe has also completely change. For started her hair is now completely down, she is wearing a bright blue tank top, has a black leather jacket over her undone, plus like Adrien is wearing blue jeans plus was also wearing new trainers. 

Marinette and Adrien were sitting on the sofa eating a hamburger "Man I love these" Marinette said "I know what you mean, but if my Father ever saw me eating one, he would send me to a fat camp in a finger click", "I think you are very beautiful"

"Really" Adrien went right up to her face, kisses her and brought her down, he went on top of her then a phone went off Adrien got off Marinette and answer it "Hello?" 

"If you want to take down Orion, meet me at the car park near the Empire State Building in 1 hour"

***Paris***

The sound of a gun shot send everyone into panic "Everyone stay under your desk now" Miss Buslier told her class.

Right before the gun went off Alya heard the sound of a gun going off so she ducked just before the bullet went inside of her. She saw a 30 year old Man dress in a white t shirt and brown trousers pointing a gun at her, he has blonde hair.   
Alya knows she has to act quick if she wants to survive so she kicks him in the balls and uses that moment to escape. 

Alya runs into the classroom but gets pushed down by the man he begins to chock Alya to death. Alya was pointing to the computer on the desk, Nino knew what this means he rush to the main desk, picks the computer up and dropped it over the man head. 

Nino hugs Alya and gives her a kiss "Are you ok?", "Am now" Alya saw Chloe getting her phone out "Don't call the police" 

Chloe and everyone else was completely shock "Why?", "Because I believe that this person might have something to do with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste" 

Alya walks to the man laying on the floor "Get some chair and robe I going to get the truth out of him".

***New York***

Arriving at the car park, Marinette and Adrien hand in hand go to the 4th floor they see many types of cars there and behind a pillar saw a 25 year old women wearing a grey coat.

"We don't have that much time to talk" 

"Can you tell us anything about Orion?" 

"They are huge, they are everywhere and know everything about you two" 

Marinette and Adrien look at each other confused "But how do they know everything about us?" before getting an answer she was shot right in the heart making her go down Adrien and Marinette duck for cover. 

Adrien sees the man running away "I go after him" Adrien runs to him, he puts on a black mask over his eyes he catches up to him and pushes him to the floor, the man then brings a knife right up to Adrien throat "You will never beat us Cat Noir" Adrien closed his eyes waiting for his death but it never came he open his eyes to see the man was gone, he run back to Marinette only to see her laying on the ground. 

"MARI" he rushes to his girlfriend but just before he made it a 40 year old man appeared "Hello Adrien" he said holding a shotgun it was pointed at Adrien, he let go of the trigger which hit Adrien right in the chest, he felt down and notice a beanbag next to him, the man went over him, Shotgun right over him and fired a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So things are not looking good for Marinette and Adrien what will happen find out next chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette and Adrien get tortured by Orion while Alya questions an Orion member on why they are after her friends.


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation on both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is torture, suicide and 2 love scenes in this chapter you have been warned.

***Paris***

A chair which is normally used by Miss Bustier is now has a grown man on. He is knock out and is tied up. Alya opens her water bottle and pours it over him waking him up.

"Rise and shine whats your name?" The man said nothing, Alya went to her bag and got out a pair of scissors "Tell me all I will pull out your fingernails" 

Everyone in class was shocked "Alya, is that a good idea?" Nino asked "He is hiding something I know" Alya moves right up to him, lift his hand up and starts to push the tip of the scissor in his middle finger. In a split second he was screaming "Aaron Osman" Alya, pulled the scissors out making him scream. 

"Aaron Osman what you do want with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste?"

"You will never find out, they will be dead soon and the world will be a better place"

***New York***

In a building near the docks Adrien opens his eyes to notice he was in a small room with grey walls, he was chain up, arms in both directions and also shirtless. 

The door opens and two men walk in both are in there early 40s, they both have brown hair. The one of the left wears a brown shirt and grey jacket with brown trousers while the other man has a blue shirt and green jacket with blue jeans. 

"Want do you want with me?" Adrien asked 

"What do you know about us?" 

"I'm guessing your part of Orion" 

"My name is Michael Norton and this is my brother Jeremy, we are the heads of Orion" 

***Paris***

"TELL ME WHY DO YOU WANT MY FRIENDS DEAD" Alya was shaking Aaron back and forward really fast 

"Do you think that I will tell you, no one is supported to know about us. Anyone who does ends up dead" 

"Marinette and Adrien know don't they" 

"Give this girl a medal" 

"I want to help them, they have lives here in Paris, Friends and Family who are missing them every single day, we just want them home safely, I will let you go if you tell me everything" 

"Fine I will tell you" Alya removes the rope then looks at everyone who nods their head in return "But first I need paper and pen to right it down" Alya grabs a piece of paper and a pen from Miss Bustier desk "Write it down" Aaron writes it down and hands it to Alya "Suck my dick" Alya mode change in a split "You mother fucker you cu" Aaron sits up, gaps the gun from the desk and points it at Alya. 

***New York***

Adrien screamed in pain as electric shock were going all through his body. 

Jeremy then punched him in the stomach "You tell me everything you know about Orion then we can kill you" 

Michael then leaves the room, he returns with a biscuit box and a plastic shopping bag "Plastic not good for the environment" Michael opens the box and brings out a huge spider and puts it on his face "What do you know about us" 

"If you think I'm scared because of a spider you're wrong" two more spiders are put on his face, Adrien still keeps quiet then the rest of the spiders are put into the bag. Michael walks behind Adrien and puts the bag over Adrien head, Adrien screamed as the bag was taking the air from him and the spiders all over his face "Tell me, tell me now" Adrien body begins to shake, Jeremy removes the bag from Adrien, he grasp for air "Lets see if your Girlfriend does better" 

Michael and Jeremy leave "I hope you're doing better than me Princess" 

Marinette was screaming as she was being waterboard, her head was in a huge bucket of water, head pushed in. A hand pulls Marinette out, she coughs out water. She is dragged to a chair and zipped tied, her hands behind her back. 

"If you think that you will get me to tell you anything, you are wrong" 

Marinette looks at a 24 year old man who wears a red hoodie, with blue jeans, he has short blonde hair. Marinette looks at the man who looks scared. 

"Your scared" 

The man shakes his head "I'm not 

"You are, because I used to be scared, clumsy, still a bit clumsy now, I know when someone is scared and you are" 

"I'M NOT SCARED OKAY" he takes out a taser, walks to Marinette and gives her a tasers her on the neck "OW" 

He walks to the table pulls out a gun, turns and points the trigger at Marinette, he lets go of the trigger, it jams 

***Paris***

"Aaron listen to me, if you shoot me, then you will spend the rest of your life behind bars" 

"You will never get the truth, doesn't matter what the Mirage will do" 

***Flashback***

"Mirage" Rena Rouge makes an illusion of an amusement park

***End of Flashback***

Alya grasps. She then saw Aaron point the gun to himself "NO" Aaron shoots himself in the head, his blood went over Alya's face. 

***New York***

Marinette was telling how scared the man is, she is starts to rub her hands together which makes the zip ties lose. 

The gun jams "Luckily I have a knife" Marinette then rips the zip ties of her, then kicks him in the legs sending him down, he tries to get up but Marinette picks up the knife and slammed it into his left hand making him scream "Tell me everything you know about Orion" 

"Man I wish Plagg was here, he will know what do to" Adrien said to himself. Plagg and Tikki were back home as Marinette and Adrien didn't them to be in Orion hands. 

Adrien then heard running, "Something must had happen" 

The door opened and Marinette arrived "BUGABOO", "Guess I had it easier" she runs to him, and removes him from the chains, he hands him his t-shirt and shirt, he puts them on "Are you ok?", "With you here Princess fuck yes" 

Marinette and Adrien hand in hand, run across the hallways "THEIR ESCAPE FIND THEM" Michael is heard yelling in the background. Marinette and Adrien arrived at the bottom of the building, they saw 20 members of Orion talking and laughing.   
They saw the two teens, picking up their machine guns, they fire at them. Marinette and Adrien duck behind two pillars. 

"We should have our Kwamis" Adrien shouted over the many bullets that are being shot at them "Your right, next time, we will used them" 

"Do you think we will get out of here?" Adrien asked 

Marinette looked at the floor below and notice a crack she bend down and pulled the floor open, she saw 4 small guns "Perfect" she hands two of them to Adrien "Never used this before", "I have not as well, but how hard can it be".

They run to the exit, they shoot the members down, a gun in each hand, they are also heavy gunfire from Orion. One of the bullets hit a gas box which exploded, making the whole building blow up. 

Marinette and Adrien jump into the water below just as the building exposes, they swim to the shore then run home. 

***Paris***

Alya sits down on the stairs of the school. She sees Aaron body in a bodybag taken away by police officers. Nino sit down next to her "Do you want me to stay the night with you?", "Yes" 

Alya puts her hand on Nino's "What have Marinette and Adrien got themselves into?" 

****New York***

Back in the apartment Adrien was sitting on the sofa once again shirtless with blue tracksuit bottoms Plagg was giving him the death glare "If you had me, you wound not be in this mess", "Well if I did, Orion will have taken you, then you will be working for Orion", "Fair point" Marinette comes in with a bag of peas but now wearing, blue tracksuit bottom and a purple tank top.

"Ok Adrien stand up" Adrien stands up, Marinette sees the bruise on the right side of his stomach, she puts the peas on top of it "Marinette?", "Yes Adrien?", " Have I ever told you how much I love you?" 

Marinette gigged "Only everyday" She kisses him on the lips, Adrien kisses back harder, his hands went up her back which was pushing her top up and pushes her to him which makes them fall on the sofa.

"I'm guessing you want to take this to the next level" Adrien nods, Marinette whispers inside of Adrien ear "Take me to the bedroom". 

Marinette lands on the bed, her top off, but her bra still on, Adrien gets on top of her, kisses her, Marinette hands are rubbing all over his back, they roll over. 

***Paris***

Nino pushes Alya up the shower wall, they are both naked, bodies pressed together, Nino starts sucking her neck which made loud moans from Alya. 

In the future Emma Agreste walks along the Prison car park she is on the phone "Talked to Hawk Moth. He doesn't know anything, but knowing him. He does and his lying" 

***New York***

"That was Amazing Adrien" 

Marinette was laying on Adrien chest, the covers were all the way up, they were naked, but didn't care "I knew you will like it" Adrien lifts Marinette chin up and kisses her on the lips. 

"Before I escape, I found out some important info about Orion" 

"What type of info My Lady" 

"Theres a list that contains every piece of information on Orion members, its like their wikipedia" 

"So where is it" 

"Theres a party tomorrow, near central park and in a room on the 23rd floor, is a computer, its on there"

Meanwhile back with the Orion Warehouse FBI agents were at the scene. A 36 year old women with brown skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. She bends down looking at the bullet in one of the members of Orion. She is wearing a red shirt, and blue jacket 

"Nina" Nina looks to see another FBI agent there "You need to see this" 

***Paris***

Alya computer started to beep, someone was trying to Skype her. 

Alya looks at Nino fast asleep, she reach for her rope (Both Alya and Nino are Naked) and puts it on before going to her computer. 

"Nina its like 3am" a Sleeply Alya saids 

"I heard what happen with you, you're okay?" 

"Was shocked at first, but I can cope" 

Nina then noticed a person in her bed "Alya Césaire is that a boy in your bed? and your in a robe, you had sex" 

"Nina please just tell me what you called me for, or I will turn you off" 

"I have send it to you" 

Alya phone then went off, she takes it off her changer and opens it "This was taken earlier tonight here in New York, I am breaking many rules showing you this, but you need to see this" 

"But that can't be" Alya said shocked out of her mind as it shows Marinette and Adrien gun in each hand shooting at men firing at them. 

"The shooting at the photoshoot, today at school and now this, it's all connected" 

"Marinette and Adrien might have walked into something that they cannot get themselves out off and whoever these people are there the worst of the worst" 

"Even worse then Hawk Moth, oh my god what have you got yourself into".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So a lot happens here, and now Marinette and Adrien have the upper hand and a new character Alya cousin Nina aka her Dads Younger Sister. 
> 
> Next Chapter: A Miraculous holder celebrated their birthday while Alya and Nino get in the crossfire of Orion again, this time with Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur.


	6. DJWifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino look into Orion while Adrien celebrities his Birthday

***Césaire Apartment***

In the Living room, Alya shows the video of Marinette and Adrien to Nino, they are sitting on the sofa. It is 9:30am. 

"Are you sure its real?" Nino asked 

"This is real, taken last night, giving to be by my cousin FBI Agent Nina Césaire" Nino looks at Alya confused "My Dads Sister" 

"We know they are in New York and I think that it has to do with the shooting at the park 3 months ago and what happen yesterday" 

"So you're saying that is all connected?" Alya looks at Nino "Yes, I believe that Aaron is part of this group, Marinette and Adrien must have discovered something about them, something that has force them to leave their love ones behind and head to New York to take them down without saying goodbye" 

"So what are we going to do?" 

"Truth be told, at the moment, not sure, they found me, so they know I have a connection to Marinette but he said something that no one knows about. You remember when Aaron said that you will never get the truth, doesn't matter what the Mirage will do" 

Nino nodded "He talked about Mirage, a superpower that Rena Rouge uses to make illusions, like the theme park to stop my sisters" 

Nino looks at Alya in shock "But that means" 

"Orion knows that i'm Rena Rouge" 

"So what was it like?" 

"Amazing had to give the Miraculous back to Ladybug after Sapotis was defeated, You and Trixx the Kwami who made me into Rena would have gotten along very well" 

***New York***

Adrien opened his eyes, he expects to see his Girlfriend next to him, but the bed is empty "Mari?" He whispers. He pulls out fresh boxers and puts them on, he walks to the kitchen where he sees Marinette along with Tikki and Plagg, the kitchen was coved in balloons, red and green, Marinette was wearing a party hat which was green as where Tikki and Plagg. 

Marinette has wearing a blue sport bra and blue tracksuit bottoms, her hair was done in a ponytail. 

"Whats going on?" Adrien asked 

"Didn't think your be up yet" Marinette says as she walks to Adrien and gives a kiss on the lips "Sleep well" 

"Yes" Adrien then noticed a present on the table "Princess, is its someone birthday?" 

"Yes Adrien, it's your birthday" 

"I totally forgot that it's my birthday" 

"Well it's a good thing that I remember" 

Adrien then remembered that he was only in his boxers "Marinette I am going to get dressed first, think you don't what me to walk around in my boxers" 

"I won't mind you being naked" 

"What?", "Nothing" Adrien walks into the bedroom and comes out a few minutes later wearing jeans and a green t shirt. 

"So you got me a present" 

"I got this before I left Paris, had it with me for the last 3 months" 

Adrien smiles and opens it, he grasps looking like a kid at christmas, he pulls it out, it's a camera, a state of the art one. 

"Marinette this is" 

"Fresh of the market, does not arrive in stores for another 5 weeks, but with Alya and Chloe help, I got it early, you're the first person in the world to use this" 

"Over 2000 photos can be stored, 4k, videos" he brings his hand to Marinettes "I love it, thank you so much" 

"Your welcome Adrien and there is also cake" 

Adrien face lit up "Cake?" Marinette smiled and walked to where the cake is and brought it over "Chocolate chip cake with a warm chocolate filling in the shape of a crossant" 

"This is the best moment of my life"

***Paris***

Alya and Nino were walking pass the Eiffel Tower, they were eating ice cream, Nino then saw Nathalie buying a coffee "Is that?", "I think it is" they finished their ice creams and rush to Nathalie. 

Nathalie is about to step inside the car when she sees Alya and Nino running to them "Your Adrien's friends?" she asked. 

"Nino Lahiffe, I became the Bubbler after your boss banned me from his house"

"Wasn't fun being in that bubble" Nathalie said with her arms cross "How's Gabriel?" Alya asked "He is what your expect him to be after finding out that his son is missing" 

Alya brings out her phone "This was giving to me last night my an FBI agent" she shows the video to Nathalie who puts her hand over her mouth "This was taken, last night in New York, the shooting at the photoshoot and what happen yesterday is connected" 

***Gabriel's Atelier***

Gabriel was by his computer working on a dress when the door opened and Nathalie and The Gorilla walked in with Alya and Nino close behind them. 

"Nathalie why are they here?" he saw Nino "You" he said his teeth close together "I through I banned you from here" 

"Well you didn't have a problem with that when Simon Says attacked and there something you need to see" 

"Im not interested" 

"Sir it's about Adrien"

"Whats that Nathalie?"

"I said it's about Adrien, Alya show him the video" 

"This can't be real, it just can't" 

"It is the FBI gave this to me, last night, your son is alive and in New York" 

"But this is not how he should be acting, an Agreste never get themselves into trouble, I should have never had let him attend school" 

"Ah you out of you're fucking mind" 

"You will not use that language in this house young girl" 

"I'm 17 and I can say what I like, and if you ever saw Adrien then you will know how much he loves going to school, handing out with his friends and being a normal teenager. He felt loved which is something that he never got here and I can see why, too cold and grey" 

"I'm his Father", "Yes your are and you are doing a shitty job at it"

"Like you will be a better parent" 

"What did you say?" 

Nino, Nathalie and The Gorilla watched Alya and Gabriel were having an argument 

"Should we do something, because an angry Alya is something no one whats to see" 

"Your right but mark by words, an angry Gabriel is much worse... Ok you two that enough" Nathalie steps in the middle of Gabriel and Alya. 

"Adrien will grow up as I want him to" 

"Not if me and the whole of Paris as anything to say anything about it"

Gabriel was about to respond but a bullet came crashing through the window and right into Nathalie lower part of the chest on her right side, she falls down. 

"Nathalie" Gabriel rushes to her, the door opens and 4 men walks in with guns pointed at everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Nathalie has been shot, and Alya, Nino, Gabriel, Nathalie and The Gorilla are now hostages of Orion what will happen next?.
> 
> Next Chpater: Alya tries to escape and discovers something huge about Orion while Marinette and Adrien arrive at the party.


	7. Trouble At The Agreste Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion has taken over the Agreste Mansion. Will everyone survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains Suicide you have been warned.

***Paris - Gabriel Atelier***

In the middle of the atelier are 4 chairs. Sitting on them are Gabriel Agreste, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe and The Gorilla, they are tied up, rope around them and their hands zip tied together, Nathalie is on the floor, bleeding out from being shot. 

The door opened and a man walked in, wearing a suit and tie with blonde hair "So who should I talk with first?" he said as he walked with a gun in his hand.

"This is my house and you should leave right away before the cops arrive and arrest you" Gabriel said with anger in his voice. 

"When did you last speak to your son?"

"I haven't spoken to him in 3 months, he just vanished without warning after the shooting and until today I didn't even know where he was" 

"Guessing you found out where he is" 

"His friends showed me a video" 

"I know of it" 

"You know where my son is and yet you are here, what for?"

The man then looked at Alya "Yesterday you met a member of us, yes?" 

"I did, tired to kill me, but he shot his brain outs. Never told me who you work for" 

"So you know nothing" 

"I would like to know your name"

"Chris" 

"Well then Chris, I don't know anything about your team and I will never give up Marinette or Adrien because they are my friends" 

Chris then pointed the gun at Alya's head which made Nino really worried "I think I should blow your brains out right here right now" 

"If you are, then can you do it in the foyer, because Mr Grumpy Candy Cane does not what blood over his work" 

Gabriel was outrage when Alya called him Mr Grumpy Candy Cane, he was the number 1 fashion designer in the world, loved by millions and one of Adrien friends called him that. 

Chris then brought out a knife and used it to let Alya go, dragging her by the arms he dragged her out of the room "ALYA" Nino said tears going down his face "I love you Nino" Alya said as the door closed behind her.

***Foyer***

Alya saw 10 armed men around her, she was pushed to the ground "Your days are up Miss Césaire" he aims the gun at her head "One question. How do you know?" Chris rolled his eyes "Know what?", "About me being Rena Rouge, because no one expect Ladybug knows so how did Aaron found out". 

"Its simple we know everything about you", "I through you will say that" 

Alya then using both her elbows, punch Chris down. Shots were fired, she ducked as Orion was shooting at her.   
She ducked behind a member, using him as a shield bullets going into him. Sending him down, she picked up the gun and walked to a man, shot him in the kneecap, then using his hand shot the rest of Orion in the kneecap.

Nino and Gabriel heard the gunfire and where both worried, Nino because of his Girlfriend and Gabriel because of his Foyer, the door open and Alya came in dragging Chris by the arms. 

"Babe, you're ok", Nino was very happy that his Girlfriend was fine. 

Alya walked to them, cutting the rope and zip ties. "Call an Ambulance now" Gabriel picked up the phone, "This is Gabriel Agreste, I need an ambulance at my address Place du Châtelet, 75001 Paris, France, theres been a shooting"

Alya then heard sounds from upstairs, "Looks like someone is upstairs", Alya looks at Gabriel "I'm going to check, Gabriel, get some rope and tie Chris up, I want to know everything about him".

Alya runs into the foyer where she sees a women with red hair going into Adrien bedroom. Alya runs up the stairs and into the bedroom, gun in hand, she steps inside ducking behind the skateboard ramp. 

Alya makes it to the edge of the skateboard, on the other side, a 21 year old women, is also holding a gun, Alya sees the gun and pulls it making the women crash into the wall. 

The Women called Jenna, got her self up, she saw Alya, pointing a gun in her face "I think this room is off limits" 

Jenna then kicked Alya on the wall, gun falling out of her hand. Alya looked up at Jenna, Alya using her fits punch her in the face, grabbed Jenna's gun only for it to be knocked out of her hand by Jenna kick of her leg. 

Jenna then pushed Alya right into the TV making it full over, Alya had a few cuts over her body, Jenna, picked up her gun from the floor and pointed it at her head "So long" The gun went off, Alya saw blood coming out of Jenna, she saw Nino behind her who fired again, Jenna fell down dead on the floor. 

Alya and Nino came into the Atelier, Chris was tied up to a chair, Nathalie was being taken in an ambulance to the hospital, The Gorilla went with her. 

Alya walked to Chris "Tell me everything" Alya now had a look of anger in her eyes, Chris looked at her, he said nothing "Tell me right now who you work for and why you want Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste dead" 

Chris spit in Alya's face, she wiped it off and looked at Gabriel "Gabriel, get a tool kit", "Miss Césaire why do you need a tool kit?" 

"Its simple really, I going to break all of his fingers, both his hands, his legs and pull out every single fingernail so I can know what is happening" 

Gabriel walked out of the room "Just tell me" Gabriel came back in with a tool kit "Will this do?" "Yes it will" she open the kit and brought out a hammer. 

"Nino get his hand", "Are you sure?" Nino asked confused "YES", Nino brings out Chris hand on the table, Alya brings the hammer right on his hand, Chris screamed in pain "YOU FUCKING BITCH" 

"Tell me" Alya lift up the hammer "Orion" 

"Orion?" Alya handed the hammer to Nino "Orion is what we are called" 

"What do you want with my son?"

"Orion was send to take down Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste" 

"Why does Orion want them dead?"

"Emma" 

Gabriel and Nino, were very confused "Adrien, doesn't know anyone by the name of Emma" 

Alya meanwhile knew who Emma is.

***Flashback ***

In Marinette's bedroom, Marinette and Alya are talking. 

"Girl what happen with you and Adrien?"

"I have a crush on him" 

"But earlier today you hated him and now you have a crush on him" 

"I know. But he gave me his umbrella said that he has never had friends before and his eyes" 

"Go on" 

"I can picture the future now Alya, me and Adrien happily married, in a nice house, with 3 kids Emma, Hugo and Louise, a dog and a cat, no forget the cat, a hamster" 

***End of Flashback***

"But Emma is, that can't be"

"Sweetie who is Emma?" 

"Emma Agreste, daughter of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste" 

"Im going to have a Granddaughter?" Gabriel said 

"What does Emma have to do with Orion?" 

"Emma brought Orion down, but we had a backup plan. Go back in time. So we did our mission was to kill Emma parents so that Emma is never born so Orion stays" 

"It all makes sense now" Nino said "Adrien and Marinette are in New York taking down Orion" 

"And they are by themselves" Alya butted in

"I think you can let me go now" Alya untied him, Chris then shot himself in the head 

"Why did he do that?" Nino asked "I guess, is that no one finds out about Orion" Alya replays 

"So what now?" Nino asked his Girlfriend "Simple really, me and you are going to New York" 

"I'm coming with you" Gabriel said "No you're not" Alya said arms cross. 

"He is my son", "And how do you think he will feel if he sees his own Father, who will force him back into Paris and bring him back into your perfect lonely little world where he spends all of his life trapped inside his bedroom with no one to talk to, not on my watch" 

"I don't care what my son thinks, he doesn't need friends, Agreste are top of the world, feelings make people weak. He has one mission and that is run the company, everything in his life must go my way, if it doesn't then it was a mistake for Emilie to get pregnant" 

Alya and Nino where completely shocked "Please tell me that you didn't mean what you just said?" Alya was very shocked that Gabriel said those things about his son.

"I do and it doesn't matter, no one will believe you"

"If you step in New York I will send a recording of the last minute to every media station in the world including TMZ" 

"Fine I will stay here and you two go to New York" 

"Be there for Nathalie"

***6 hours later***

Alya and Nino were walking to the bus station which will take them to the airport when an old Chinese man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt appears.

"Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, I am Master Fu, friends of yours, I am here to give you these" Master Fu handed them two small wooden boxes. 

"I get to be", "Of course Rena and Nino, you will have my Miraculous, the turtle Miraculous which gives you the power of protection" 

Alya and Nino look at each other then open the box.

***New York***

A taxi came up by a building in the heart of the city Marinette and Adrien step out hand in hand, Marinette was wearing a red dress while Adrien had a suit with a green bow tie. 

"Ready to get that list Princess?" 

"I am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rena Rouge and Carapace are coming, they will be joining Marinette and Adrien on their mission to take down Orion. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette and Adrien get the list.


	8. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette at the Party. Will they get the list?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is dirty language in this chapter you have been warned

In a building in New York City, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste walk in hand in hand they were on a mission to get the list which can lead them to taking down Orion. 

The building was 30 stories tall and the party was on the second floor. It was filled with hundreds of people all in suits and dresses. 

Marinette and Adrien looked at everyone who was laughing and talking, then the lights went down and a bald man in his 40s with a microphone started to speak "Everyone please take your place for the lovers dance"

Adrien turned to Marinette and put his hand out "My Lady can I have this dance?" Marinette smiled and took his hand, they walked to the middle of the room, Marinette and Adrien begin to slow dance in their own happy world.

Adrien has his head leading on Marinette, Marinette then notice a man walking to a door and using an ID card to open the door. "I know how to get in" Adrien looks at her confused, Marinette sees the man come out  
"Trust me" she picks up a glass of red wine and walks to the man "Oops" Marinette said as she spilled wine down his shirt "Oh god I'm so clumsy" using a wipe she tired to remove the stain "You're making it worse" he leaves to go into the bathroom. 

Marinette turns and looks and Adrien smiling as she shows the ID "How did you?", "Well your girlfriend is a master pickpocker" Adrien gigged "My and Alya's phone and Vincent Camera Card". 

As everyone else was dancing Marinette and Adrien were rushing to the door and using the ID open it. 

Stepping into the lift Marinette pressed on the number 23 "This is were the list is being kept", "We will be in this lift for a while" Adrien wiggles eyebrows at Marinette "As much as I want to give you a Blowjob their won't be enough time" Adrien kisses Marinette on the lips "I love you", "I love you too" the lift opens "We're here" 

Walking into an office they see a computer. Marinette passes the USB stick to Adrien who inserts into the computer "OK now where are you" opening folders he saw one called Orion TOP SECERT "Got you" he dragged it into the USB folder "4 minutes to download". 

Marinette then saw 2 armed guards going to the lift through the CCTV they pressed the 23 floor "I think we have been spotted", "Theres still 2 minutes left Bugaboo" 

Marinette then unzips her dress Adrien turns and looks at Marinette "Mari what are you doing?" "Stripping", "We need to leave", "Theres not enough time and I need you to take off your shirt and trousers those men are going to catch you fucking me" 

The lift opens and two armed men walk out they hear very loud noises "OH YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER AND MAKE ME CUM" they run to where they see Marinette back to them in only her underwear and bra pressed together Adrien only wearing boxers "Sorry we through that this place was perfect for having sex", "You two need to leave now" Marinette and Adrien put there clothes back on, Adrien pulls the USB drive out and puts it in his shirt pocket, walking pass the men, one of them then spoke "Hold up there you two" Marinette and Adrien stop dead in their tracks The man pulls out his phone "Sir we found them". 

Marinette looked at Adrien they smiled. Punching was heard from the halls then Marinette and Adrien run out, Adrien give the USB stick to Marinette "Go to the roof, I will meet you there", "What are you going to do?", "Plagg Claws Out" Marinette kisses Cat Noir "Good luck" she leaves.

The two armed guards and Cat Noir are face to face, they charge at each other, Cat dodges the bullets being send his way by hiding behind a photocopier, Cat threw his baton at one of the men leg sending him down, the other men starts shooting at him, Cat jumps behind the men on the floor and uses his body as a shield. 

"It's just you and me mister" the man points his gun at Cat and legs go but nothing comes out "Out of bullets" Cat Noir Smirks.

Going into the janitor room Cat Noir and the man was in full on fighting mode, Cat was pushed up against the wall "I'm going to have so much fun with you" Cat close his eyes "I won't be so sure CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir touches the man turning him to dust, "Claws Inn" Plagg looks at Adrien "I never want do to that again", "I know what you mean" 

Marinette made it to the roof she walks to the edge and looks down seeing cars go by, her phone goes off, opening her purse she answers it "Hello" 

"Marinette it's me Alya" 

"Alya what the hell?" 

"Hello to you two, me and Nino know about Orion and know why they want you and Adrien dead. So tell me have you and Adrien been, you know" 

"Yes" 

"You will tell me everything when we land" 

"Land? Don't tell me" 

"Me and Nino are on a plane to New York should arrive in the morning" 

"Alya listen to me its too dangerous, just go back to Paris you will be save and let me and Adrien deal with his" 

"Can't do that they already attacked the school and Agreste mansion" 

"For fuck sake Alya you better know what your doing" Marinette ends the call and puts her phone away.

On another part of the roof a man with a sniper riffle is pointing right at Marinette head, Adrien comes out and notice the gun "MARINETTE", Marinette sees Adrien running towards her. The gun goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nothing better like a cliffhanger 
> 
> Next Chapter: Alya and Nino arrive in New York and does Marinette get shot?


	9. FBI Special Agent Césaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get closer than ever to taking down Orion while Alya and Nino arrive in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains Torture.

Marinette puts the phone in her purse, she hears Adrien calling her "MARINETTE" she turns to see Adrien running towards her "Adrien what is go" Adrien pushes into her they leap off the building, just missing the bullet and crash right into the building on the other side.

They land inside one of the other rooms which just so happens to be a teenage girl bedroom and a sleepover was happening between 3 girls. They got the shock of their lives when two teenagers crashes into their bedroom via their window and one of them being Paris supermodel Adrien Agreste. 

Marinette and Adrien looked at the blue wall around them, they are side by side with broken glass around them, they notice 3 teenage girls staring stockily at them. 

The 3 girls are all 15 years old and white with either blonde or dark brown hair, they have pjs on and there names are Tess, Kate and Abby. 

"Oh my god" said Abby "Your" Adrien sat up and covered her mouth "Don't say a word" he whispered to the girls who nodded back in return. 

"Adrien Sweetie why did we jump off that building?" 

Adrien looked at Marinette "Oh" Marinette then made it to the window "What do you see?" Marinette saw a man coming down from the roof, she got her gun out and shoots up at the man making him full down. 

The front door comes crashing down as an Orion member in full S.W.A.T uniform comes in, Marinette and Adrien walk to the front "Stay in the bedroom and don't call anyone". 

They see the man in front of them, pulling out a gun he shoots Adrien in the chest making him fall down "ADRIEN" Marinette screams as she catches her Boyfriend, Tess, Kate and Abby run out and see Adrien laying on the floor covered in Blood. "What happen?" Marinette had a look of anger in her eyes she stands up and, loads her gun and walks to the door, Plagg comes out of Adrien shirt, the girls are shocked to see a small tiny flying cat person coming out of world famous model Adrien Agreste. "Marinette what are you doing?" "Simple Plagg, I'm going to kill that man and you four keep Adrien alive and DON'T CALL THE POLICE" she runs out not noticing Tikki saying behind. 

Marinette runs to the roof where standing on the edge is the man that shot Adrien, his back turned to Marinette who was pointing her gun at him "Nice to see you two Ladybug" 

"What the fuck do you want?", what does Orion want with me and Adrien?", "You will find out soon" he turns around, "Fight to the death", Marinette smirks back "Fight to the death"

Marinette was pushed to the ground by the man, Marinette kick him in the stomach and used that to get herself up, Marinette then notice a grenade on the man, she bend down and pull it, the man notice the grenade in Marinette hand "Give it to me" 

Marinette kicked him in the balls,he fell down, Marinette then put the grenade in the man's mouth and removed the pin. 

She then made the way to the door and closed it just before the man blowed up. 

Marinette made it back and rushed to Adrien "Adrien can you hear me", "Mari" Adrien very weakly said, she looked at the 3 girls "Keep this secret to your graves" the girls nodded "Tikki spots on" Tess, Kate and Amy were shocked when they saw Ladybug right in front of them "But that means that", "Adrien is Cat Noir"

"You can't tell anyone about this", "We won't and good luck" 

Ladybug arrives back at the apartment with Adrien in her arms "Spots off" Ladybug detransforms back into Marinette, she carries Adrien on the kitchen table "Tikki, Plagg get the first aid kit" she starts taken Adrien shirt off "Hold on Kitty everything is going to be ok"

***JFK Airport***

Alya and Nino stepped into the terminal "Alya where are we going to find our friends?" 

"It will be hard but luckily we have our powers" 

"And what do I see here" A voice behind them said "Two teenagers in a different country on their own" Alya and Nino turned around to see Nina and a man with white skin and brown hair wearing a blue suit "Nina", "Alya" They looked at each other all serious before going into smiles and hugs "Good to see you again Cos", "You two and what are you doing here in New York?" 

"It's about the case, we know who they are"

***FBI NEW YORK FIELD OFFICE***

Alya and Nino were in the conference room, Nina and her partner Jamie Belcher came in along with another man. 

"Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe meet Deputy Director Simon Murray" Simon saw the two teens "Is there a reason why two kids are here?" he turned to Nina "They are hear about the case I am working on" he looked at Alya and Nino and noticed two small creatures one looks like a fox and the other like a turtle "What are those" 

"I'm Trixx and this is my good friend Wayzz we are Kwamis here to help you in your quest" 

"Trixx Lets Pounce", Wayzz Shell On" Nina, Jamie and Simon had shocked faces as they saw two superheroes in their office "Rena Rouge", "Carapace". 

Adrien opened his eyes, he notice that he was back in his bed he saw fresh clothes he put them on and walked into the living room where he saw Marinette, Tikki and Plagg on the computer, Marinette turns around "Adrien you should be sleeping" she walked and gave a kiss on the lips "I'm fine Princess", "But you were shot", "Yes and you saved me"

Marinette gigged "Well we got work to do, We have been going through the list and we are in the winning including this" she shows Adrien a blueprint of a building in downtown New York and a room cornered off "Something tells me that everything we need is in their"

"Orion" Simon said. He, Nina and Jamie were sitting on one side of the table while Alya and Nino were on the other side along with Trixx and Wayzz. 

"Yes" Alya said "They are called Orion, they are form the future send here to kill Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste so that their daughter Emma is never born" 

"They already attacked our school and The Agreste Mansion" Nino said 

"We have a member being brought in now" Jamie said "Let me talk to him" Alya said

***Interrogation Room***

Alya walks into the interrogation room where a 30 year old is sitting he has short brown hair and is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. 

He sees Alya on the other side of the table as she sits down "Alya Césaire or should I call you Rena Rouge?"

"You can call me Alya Bitch, whats your name?", "Carl" 

Marinette and Adrien walked into the building "35th floor its on" Marinette said. They walked into the lift pressing on 35. 

Meanwhile back with Alya and Carl, they were deep in interrogation 

"How well do you know your Friends Miss Césaire?"

"Know them well enough they are my best friends" Alya cross her arms 

"You don't even know their secret lives" Alya uncross her arms "Come again?" 

"You don't know, You are her biggest fan are you, having a site just about her, they have saved you many times" 

"Are you trying to tell me that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Carl nodded. 

Behind the glass, Nino, Nina, Jamie and Simon were watching and very shocked they had just learned the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

"I bet your upset that she never told you her secret" 

"I'm not upset, she was keeping me save, superhero 101 never tell anyone your secret identity" 

"Well its good you know because right now your friends are walking right into our trap, there days are over" 

"Where are they?" Carl zipped his mouth 

"Carapace get in here now?" 

Carapace walked in "What do you need me to do?" 

Alya picked up his shield "You are going to tell me where Marinette and Adrien are now or I will used my boyfriends shield to break your hands" 

Carl said nothing "You ask for it" screams were herd from the Interrogation Room

Arriving on the 35th floor Marinette and Adrien notice a room, they walk to it and open it 

"Thats weird just a chair" Adrien said confused. Suddenly gas came in, Marinette and Adrien started to cough before falling down on the ground all passed out. 

Adrien woke up to notice that he was now tied up on the chair, he saw Plagg trapped in a tiny cage "Finally up Adrien", "Who said that and wheres Marinette?" Adrien saw the man step out of the shadows. "Who are you?", "Im Graham, Director of Orion" 

"So you're the mastermind behind everything?", "Yes and its been hard finding you two and now we have", he walked to the table at the end and pick up a small drill he turned it on . Plagg was watching this "NO, NO, NO" tears were going down his face, Adrien screamed in pain as the drill was going through his hand. 

Graham then pulled out a pen he walked right in front of Adrien and pressed the pen right in the bullet womb, Adrien screamed and screamed. 

"What do you want?" Adrien screamed, Graham then moved the TV which was by his side to right in front of him he turned it on "Mari" he whispered "Why don't you show our friend what we have planned" Adrien watched as the screen, his eyes turned into complete shock. 

"NO PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE I'M TELLING YOU PLEASE DON'T,SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME" Adrien was full on crying at this point. Graham pressed the tip of the pen which send an electric shock which made Adrien Screamed in pain "Mark my words, I will get out of here and I WILL KILL YOU" 

Graham leaves and closes the door behind him with two armed guards arming it. 

Marinette noticed that she was tied up and that there were cameras in front of her, Graham walked in and press play. 

"People of Earth, I am Orion, a traveller from the future to destroy the virus that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste and now their time is up" 

Graham walked behind Marinette and pick up a katana, Marinette was very scared, Graham brought it right up to her neck then he brought it up then brought it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So will Marinette survive, you just have to read the next chapter to find out.
> 
> Next Chapter sees Reunions.


	10. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Adrien, Alya and Nino save Marinette?

6 SUV's arrived at the building that Marinette and Adrien were in. FBI agents step out along with Rena Rouge and Carapace, the two superheroes started to make their way into the building. 

"Where do you think you two are going?" Nina asked, her arms cross together 

Rena and Carapace turned around "Getting our friends back, they are in there and if we stay out here and wait for orders then they will be dead" 

"Ok fine, but be careful" 

Rena and Cara run in hand in hand, sneaking in the lift, Rena pressed the button with the number 35. 

"Dude we need to be ready for anything", Rena looked at Cara and smiled "Of course we will be, after all we're the fox and turtle team" Cara kisses Rena on the lips, the lift door opens. 

Rena and Carapace step out and notice at the end of the room was a door and they heard a sound from a familiar friend. 

"NO PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE I'M TELLING YOU PLEASE DON'T,SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME"

"That's Adrien" Cara said, they heard Adrien scream in pain. "I WILL KILL YOU", Rena and Cara duck for cover behind a few office chairs and notice 2 armed guards guarding the door. 

The two armed guards were big and a master at doing their jobs, they heard sounds coming from the corner of the room and suddenly two giant spiders coming towards them, the two guards run away screaming, the spiders disappeared. 

Rena and Cara run to the door, opening it to see Adrien Agreste tied up, beaten, with blood, coming out of his hands, and tears going down his face "ADRIEN" they both said. 

"Rena Rouge?" Adrien was shocked to see Rena in New York "Made a new friend" 

"Name Carapace Dude", "Dude?" Adrien eyes shot up "NINO?" Cara nodded "Then Rena is, I'm in so much trouble" 

Rena and Cara let Adrien free from the chair, Adrien walked to the cage where Plagg was in and open it letting him free. 

"Alya, Nino meet Plagg, Plagg meet Alya and Nino" "You are so cute" Rena said "I'm not cute" 

"We need to get to Marinette now, Orion is going to behead her" Sudderfly heavy Gunfire at aimed at the 3 heroes who ducked for cover "Dude what happen to your hand?" Cara pointed at Adrien hand which had a very small whole inside of it "Graham the head of Orion put a drill inside of me" 

Adrien then reached inside his shirt which was on the floor, putting it on and doing the second and third buttons, he pull out the gun "Adrien where did you get that gun?" 

"I brought it not long after I arrived here" 

Rena and Cara blink confused back at Adrien "What, this is America, its super easy, plus everything sleeps with them" 

Adrien then started to fire at the armed guards who had returned he shot one in the head killing him and the other one in the leg, Adrien run to the men, "TELL ME WHERE GRAHAM TOOK MARINETTE" Adrien then using his gun pushed it right into the guard leg where he has been shot causing him to scream "He's two floors above you" 

Adrien looked at Rena who had just detransform back into Alya. Cara saw the guard pull out a bomb from his shirt "Shell-ter" Cara made a shield between himself, Alya and Adrien just as the guard blowed himself up. 

***37th Floor***

Adrien, Alya and Carapace run out of the lift, "Its at the end" They run and open the door to see Graham with the katana, making its way to Marinette's neck, Adrien shoots at the katana which made it break into pieces "YOU" Adrien shoots him in the heart, making him full down. 

Adrien runs to Marinette undoing the robes and kissing her on the lips "I knew your save me" she then saw Alya and a turtle superhero retransform into Nino. Trixx then saw Graham getting up. 

"Adrien, I through you shot him" Trixx said as Adrien and Marinette turned to see Graham coming towards them "Your're a fucking cyborg", "EVERYONE RUN". 

Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino run out of the room just as it blowed up, which send them falling to the ground 

"Alya, Nino get out of here right now" Marinette said getting herself up and loading her gun "Marinette are you insane?", "Yes I am" 

"Trixx and Wayzz need to recharge, there's food in one of the FBI cars" 

"What do you mean the FBI here?" Adrien asked he two was loading up his gun

"My cousin Nina was the one who call me here and showed me the video of you two at the warehouse and without us, you two will both be dead".

***Outside***

The whole area was closed off, FBI teams were around the whole building, Alya and Nino run out and into the tent where Nina was "Please tell me you found them" 

***Inside***

Orion members reached the 37th floor, with guns aimed and ready to be fired they entered at all corners blocking any exits so that Marinette and Adrien could not escape, they saw Ladybug and Cat Noir hand in hand, yo-yo and staff ready to attack "Take the guys on the left my lady, I got the Right", "On it" the two lead onto the members of Orion. 

***Outside***

"Cyborg, the head of Orion is a cyborg?" Nina asked Alya and Nino, who looked at their Kwamis who were eating their food, "Yes Adrien shot him right in the heart, only for him to come back alive before blowing himself up" 

***Inside***

Ladybug had taken down the last of Orion members, she could see Cat Noir, having a one of one fight with his last one.

"Need a hand kitty?", "Of course Princess", The man called Jack pulled out a small silver disc from his trouser pocket and throw it at Ladybug which made her send flying to the wall "LADYBUG" Cat Noir screamed, he turned to Jack with Fire in his eyes "You're going to pay for that". 

Marinette woke up to see Cat and Jack fighting, Cat with his baton and Jack with a sword, Cat saw Marinette and smiled but didn't notice being send down on the floor "CAT WATCH OUT" but it was too late as the sword came down and chop off his Right hand which caused Cat Noir to return to being Adrien Agreste he had only 1 hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Adrien has lost a hand, will he get it back? You just have to find out next time. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien at the Hospital and Alya getting Kidnapped by Orion.


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital.

Ladybug stockily looked at her boyfriend who was laying on the floor with his hand cut off. He was losing blood. 

Ladybug then begun shooting at Jack each time before shooting Jacklight to the window with one final shot made him fall out of the building, falling to the ground below. 

Meanwhile, in the tent, Alya, Nino and Nina heard screams, they run outside just as Jack landed dead on the floor. 

They run to Jack, see his dead body with bullet holes inside of him, Alya looks up, then her phone goes off. 

She sees Marinette name, she gasps and answers it "Marinette?", "Alya transform now, me and Adrien are coming in hot, and get an ambulance ready asap" 

"What happen?" 

"Holy Shit" Nina said, Alya looked up to see Marinette caring Adrien Bride Style at the edge of the building about to jump "Trixx Lets Pounce" Rena Jumps to catch Marinette and Adrien who had also jumped off the building. 

Rena, Marinette and Adrien landed on the ground "We need to get him in the ambulance now" Marinette said. Nino was shocked to see his best friend with only 1 hand. 

***Hospital***

In a room laying in a hospital bed is Adrien Agreste, his girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng is right by him, she touches where his hand used to be "I know this is going to be hard Adrien, but trust me we will get through this together and you won't be alone" 

Adrien smiled back just then Alya and Nino came in "Dude your awake", "Yes and thank you both for saving me and Marinette", "No problem"

"So Alya, Marinette said that you know why Orion is after me and Marinette?" 

"Yes, but I need to start at the beginning" 

"It started yesterday when Orion attacked the school and the Agreste Mansion" 

"Is Nathalie and My Father ok?" 

"Nathalie was shot" Adrien eyes started to water "Your Father is ok" 

"Does he miss me?" 

Alya and Nino looked at each other "He's angry with you Adrien" 

"Curse he is, let me guess I ruined the Agreste name" 

Alya got her phone out and open a recording and pressed play.

"He is my son", "And how do you think he will feel if he sees his own Father, who will force him back into Paris and bring him back into your perfect lonely little world where he spends all of his life trapped inside his bedroom with no one to talk to, not on my watch"

"I don't care what my Son thinks, he doesn't need friends, Agreste are top of the world, feelings make people weak, he has one mission and that is run the company, everything in his life must go my way, if it doesn't then it was a mistake for Emilie to get pregnant"

Everyone was silence, not knowing what to say before Adrien spoke "That Bustard" 

"Trust me Adrien I was shocked when I heard what was coming out of his mouth and I warned him if he step a foot in New York then I will published that recording to every Media station in the world. 

"Published it" Everyone looked at Adrien "Are you sure?", "Yes and I want co credit", "Ok then" Alya publish the recording. 

"So Orion?"

"Right yes Orion, they are from the future and want you both dead because your daughter Emma Agreste brought them down" 

"D-daughter?" Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. 

"Yes, you two have children, 3 actually" 

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Tikki, Plagg, Trixx and Whyzz looked stockily at by the window was a kwami who looked like a mixture of both Plagg and Tikki "Hi I'm Sugar Socks, Emma's Kwami, and your Son" he looks at Tikki and Plagg. 

Tikki and Plagg fly to Sugar Socks "Are you really our Son?" Tikki asks "Yes Mum, I only have a few minutes but I'm here to help Adrien and you two are going to help me" 

The 5 kwamis went to Adrein former hand and started to speak in their special language, Adrien then saw glowing, he felt pain as suddenly his hand was growing back. 

"Wicked" Alya said as Adrien hand was restored Adrien touched it "My hands back thanks" he looks up but does not see Sugar Socks "He went back home" 

"Hold on what this?" Adrien pressed down on his new hand when a hologram shield appeared, Marinette gave it a knock "It real", "I am so Captain America" 

Alya phone then rung "Its Jamie I need to answer it" Alya leaves the room 

"Adrien so what are you planning on doing after Orion is no more" 

"Return to Paris, Move in with Marinette, get Married, have kids in a nice house with a hamster which will be called" 

"GUYS" Trixx comes rushing in "Orion taken Alya"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Orion has taken Alya. Will she be saved?
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette and Adrien rescue Alya.


	12. Badass Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuing Alya

Adrien and Marinette rushed out of the hospital, they see a speeding car "There's Alya" Marinette then saw a motorbike coming toward them, Marinette stepped in front of it, the person stopped suddenly. He got off about to have a word when Marinette and Adrien got on and drove off. 

"YOU TWO KIDS,BRING ME BACK MY MOTORBIKE". 

Meanwhile with Alya she was in the boot of the car, her hands, tied up with duck tape over her mouth, she felt the car stop, and saw the boot open, their she saw 2 men "Time to go" 

Then a motorbike came into the street, Marinette and Adrien got off the bike, each with a gun in their hand, the boot was closed again.

The 5 members of Orion start shooting at Marinette and Adrien who duck behind a car while also shooting at them. 

"You know Princess, we haven't been on a date yet" Marinette looked at Adrien with a confused look on her face "Weird time to bring it up, we are under heavy fire" 

Adrien shot a few times at Orion "We have been dating for 3 months, and haven't been out for dinner" 

"Adrien I love you, more then anything and I promise we will go on the biggest date that the world has ever seen because" she touches his hands "You are my future and lets get out of here and show those sons of bitches what we Agreste's are made off" Adrien smiled and the two stand up, they shot each member right in the head. 

Marinette then opened the boot "Hey Alya" Alya saw a man with a gun coming behind her without warning or turning around Marinette shot the guy in the head. Then got Alya out of the car and removed the duck tape and rope.

They run to where Adrien is, he is on the bike "Marinette, theres not enough room for all 3 of us" Suddenly a SUV arrived, the door open where Nino was "Get in" Alya went in and kissed Nino, Adrien also got in and sat next to Alya and Nino while Marinette went in the front with Nina driving. 

"Take us back to the apartment" Marinette said, suddenly have gun fire was aimed at them, it caused the back window to break "Everyone duck, Adrien saw a machine gun, in the back of the car, he saw Marinette, then the sunroof, they both knew what to do. 

Marinette pressed the bottom that open the sunroof "Marinette what are you doing?", "Simple Alya, getting rid of our little friends" Adrien passed the machine gun to Marinette, then stood up as the car was still moving and started to fire at the car that was shooting at them, with a few tries she hit her target which was the front bonnet, that send it flying of the car, it went crushing into a park car, flying as it exploded. 

Arriving at the apartment, Marinette run out, she opened the door running to where the computer is, putting the USB drive in she downloaded everything on their. seconds later everything was on the USB drive, Marinette took the USB out of the computer and run out and got in the car "Drive now" the car leaves, just seconds before a missile hits the apartment sending it to the ground. 

The SUV arrived at Times Square it was in traffic "We will be going back to the FBI, we will work from there" 

The traffic changed from Red to Green, Nina started to drive when suddenly from Adrien and Marinette's side a truck crashed right into them. 

The car went right into the heart of Times Square, People started running when they saw the car flying towards them, then a man with a machine gun, coming out of the truck, he started to fire at the car, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Nina got out, they were sitting ducks. 

"Me and Adrien can hold him off" 

"Are you sure?" Alya said 

"Yes" she looks at Adrien, then right and load their guns "We love you" 

They stand up and walk to there they see Graham "You blowed yourself up" Marinette said, "That was my Cyborg clone and I have my twin brother is on a plane going to another place somewhere in the world" 

"So your real?", "Yes and because of you two Orion is all but dead, theres only 2 members left now" 

"You want to know why we beat you, because together me and my friends are strong, we trust each other, we care and love each other and we know about the future and our daughter Emma taking you down once and now her parents have finished it off" Adrien said, he gave Marinette a fit bump. 

"I could just kill the both of you now" 

"I won't be two sure about that" Graham suddenly touch his chest as he felt a really sharp pain, he then saw he hand was starting to disappear "What the fuck is happening?" 

"Its simple, your younger self as just been killed meaning that you are going to be wiped from history, everything about you is leaving the universe forever".

"NNNOOOOOO" Graham then vanished into thin air. 

Alya, Nino and Nina peeked up from behind the car, "Is it done?" Nina called "Perfectly safe now" Alya gives Marinette a hug "We need to find Graham's Brother" 

"Do you know where to start?"

"Cos I might know, just need to look through CCTV" 

Nina gets the airport CCTV up and starts looking "There got him" Adrienette and DJWIFI look at the screen "Oh my god" Adrien said "He going back to Paris and so are we"

2 hours later they were on a plane to Paris, it was flying over the sea. 

Alya and Nino were fast asleep. 

Adrien was looking out of the window "Adrien are you ok?", Adrien looks at her and smiles "Im fine, it just weird that I'm going back home, well not really", "What do you mean?", Adrien stood up and walked to the back of the toilet at the back of the plane, Marinette followed "I mean, Im not going back to The Agreste Mansion, I was hoping if I could move in with you my Badass Marinette" Marinette then without warning gave him a huge kiss "Yes you can". 

Suddenly without warning the plane started to shake and full out of the sky, Both Marinette and Adrien were send flying to the top, they hit their heads and fell on the ground, there eyes close, as the screams of passengers was all that they could hear as it was making its way to the sea below, very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well nothing says a great way to end the chapter then having all of your main characters in a plane that is going to crash and we are nearing the end. 
> 
> Next Chapter is the last one.


	13. Back in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Paris for one last chance to take down Orion.

***Hawk Moth's Lair***

Adrien laying on the floor, beaten and bloody. He sees Marinette laying on the floor in front of him, then sees Hawk Moth coming toward him, he brings his sword out Adrien saw the sword right on top of him "I never meant anything to do did I?", "No" he brings the sword down, killing him. 

***Hospital***

Adrien woke up, he is in a hospital bed, a nurse with blonde hair comes in "Your up, you need to speak with these two nice men" 

The nurse leaves and in comes Roger Raincomprix and an unknown person "Roger?" 

"Adrien Agreste my name is Louie Berger, am from the BEA, we are here to ask you any questions about the plane crash" 

"Is Marinette ok?" 

"You and your 3 friends were the only ones to survive" Roger said 

"Orion" Roger and Louie look at each other "I never heard of it" 

"There from the future, it's the reason why me and Marinette have spend 3 months in New York taking them down, theres only 1 member left now and he is heading to Paris, Orion brought down the plane just to kill the 4 of us" 

"What do you mean the future?" Louie asks "Orion is from the future, send back in time to kill both me and Adrien so that our daughter Emma is never born" Marinette was leading by the door. 

"Mari" Marinette gave Adrien a hug and a kiss "Is anyone ok?" 

"Nino and Alya are ok, we need to get back to Paris" 

"Quick Question where are we?"

"La Rochelle" 

***Paris***

In Miss Bustier Class, everyone was getting ready for the new school day. Miss Bustier came in with another man, his name was Miles aka Graham twin brother. 

"Class this is Miles Moss, he is our new substitute teacher" 

"Good morning class" 

"Good morning Mr Moss" 

Morning went by and it was 45 minutes to lunch, lesson was in full swing.

Everyone was talking then Chloe looked and grasp everyone looked at Chloe and then at the door they saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng leading by the door, she looked different as well, for starters her pigtails were gone and replace with simple down hair and her wardrobe has also change. 

"Surprise to see me alive" 

Marinette saw the shocked faces of her classmates "What?" 

"Duping-Cheng?" Chloe said "Where have you been? and where is my Adrikins?" 

"Maybe you should ask Mr Moss" everyone looks at Miles "But Mr Moss is the substitute teacher" Mrs Bustier said 

Marinette started to laugh while shaking her head from left to right "He is no teacher, Miles Moss, brother of Graham Moss, the director of Orion and me and Adrien destroyed it" 

"Destroyed it" Max said. 

"Let me start at the beginning, 3 months ago, I went on Adrien's photoshoot, and as all of you know, there was a shooting, me and Adrien were the targets, I then decided that I wanted to take them down alone, but Adrien wanted to come as we had just confess our love for each other" 

"You're dating my Adrikins but thats ridiculous utterly ridiculous" 

"We have been dating for 3 months Chloe, we both love each other very much, and we have both seen each other naked" 

Alix then gigged "You had sex with Adrien" 

"It was an early birthday present but we are getting off topic so me and Adrien went to where Orion is based, New York City. We spend 3 months looking for them before on the same day that they attacked here, we got a call from someone who knew about them. me and Adrien went and very quickly learned that it was a trap"

"We were taken to a warehouse, me and Adrien were place into separate rooms and were both tortured, Adrien had an electric shocks to his body and a plastic bag over his head while I was waterboarded" 

"That must have been painful" Ivan said "Yes it was but me and Adrien escaped but I learn that there was a list, so me and Adrien went to this really nice party and got the list, we were spotted, and escape by a split second when we jump off a roof and into a teenage girls bedroom who was having a sleepover, Adrien got shot, I fix him, we looked at the list and saw a room that might be worth looking into to, so we did and it was a trap and if it wasn't for Adrien, Alya and Nino I would have been killed" 

"He was going to cut my head off, we escaped but Adrien lost his hand but its been replace with a new hand. We took down the rest of Orion, your Brother is wiped from reality and I was hoping to be back yesterday, if you didn't shoot down the plane the 4 of us was on and yes there were only 4 survivors" 

"You really think you can win Miles. I have been through more in the 3 months than anyone here has in the past 17 years they have been living on this planet. Also you will lose and me and Adrien will live happily ever after with our kids Emma, Hugo and Louise" 

Miles then brought his gun out and shoots Marinette in the chest she falls over, everyone runs to her while Miles jumps out the window. 

Mr Damocles rushed out of his office "Whats going on?" he saw Marinette laying on the floor "Marinette?", "Miles Moss shot her", "Bustier what did you say?" Marinette shot up "Where his he?" the students pointed to the window, "Marinette you're been shot" Marinette lit up her top "Bullet proof vest" she then loaded her gun "Stay here" she runs and jumps out of the window. 

Miles runs outside of the school, Marinette right behind him, she aims the gun at him "Miles Moss, stop where you are, its over" 

"You really think so?" 

"Of course I do, your whole team is dead, your Brother has never been born, I made myself a promise that I would destroy Orion and I did" 

Miles turned around "You really think that you're going to be the one to kill me" 

Marinette puts her gun away "No but my boyfriend will" she steps away to reveal Adrien, with Alya and Nino. Adrien is holding a rocket launcher "Smile you son of a bitch" he lets go of the trigger and Miles exploded.

"Man I love this" Adrien said "Shame you have to give it back to the government now" Alya said 

Marinette walked to Adrien, put both of her arms around his neck before giving him a huge kiss, the whole school was seeing this as well as a number of Paris civilians. 

"Its over?", "Yes its over" 

Suddenly without warning Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino received a huge group hug form their class. 

Marinette was by the front door she took a deep breath opened the door and walked in. Tom and Sabine were shocked to see Marinette "Marinette?", "Hey Mom, Dad" Tom pulled Marinette into a huge hug with Sabine joining as well. 

Adrien was sitting on the Water fountain, he pick up his phone, going through his contacts, he paused then press call and put the phone to his ear. 

"Hey Nathalie" 

"Adrien? Is that you?" 

"Yes its me, guess you heard the news" 

"You blew that man up" 

"Yeah I did" 

"You're going to come home?" 

"No, I won't, I heard what Gabriel said and his perfect sunshine model Son is dead, has been dead for 3 months" 

"Where will you stay?" 

"With my Girlfriend" 

Adrien ends the call and puts the phone in his pocket. 

***1 Week Later***

Adrien is laying on Marinette's bed, Marinette is on top of him they are kissing "My parents are out which means that we can be as loud as we want" 

Adrien sat up, Marinette also sat up and sat on his lap, Adrien moved Marinette's shirt up, he only got to the tip of her bra before a blue portal appeared by the Chasie Longue and two teenage girls appeared. 

Marinette and Adrien climb down to see the two unknown girls in their room "What the hell?" 

"Mum, Dad my name is Emma Agreste, this is my Girlfriend Grace Johnson we are from the Miraculous International Service.... MIS for short" 

"I know thats your daughter but the timeline has change" 

"Change?" 

"When the both of you took down Orion, it change the future and in the new timeline Hawk Moth won and brought the end of the world" 

"Which is why we need you two to take him down for good" 

"You mean?" 

"Yes Mum, the both of you need to kill Hawk Moth" 

"Emma as your Dad, his there another way to work this out?" 

"There isn't" 

"But we don't even know who he is" 

Grace brought a file out "This will help you" 

Grace handed it to Adrien he looked at the brown file with the words 'TOP SECERT' on top. 

"Hawk Moth identity is on the 1st page, you two have the upper hand" 

Adrien looks at Marinette then at Emma and Grace then he opens the page. 

"Oh my god" 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so mean ending on a cliffhanger that will never be answered. I don't have any plans on doing a sequel to this sorry. 
> 
> The Next Story will be Mayura Alternate Ending One Shot.


End file.
